


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by iamirondad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad
Summary: Stiles and Scott adopted five-year-old Luke when he was three months old. Now, five, Luke wakes from a nightmare and Scott comforts him. Luke is scared about Stiles, who works for the FBI and is away on a mission. After his dream, Scott receives a phone call to pick Stiles up.





	1. Chapter 1

Scott was awoken by the sound of screaming coming from the bedroom across the hall from his room. He burst out of bed, charging into his son’s bedroom. His son, Luke, was five years old and was sat upright, his eyes wide open, as he screamed. Scott flicked the light on, and dove onto the bed, placing his arm around his son. “Hey, you’re okay, Luke.” He stroked his son’s sweat ridden hair out of forehead, Luke breathed calmly and looked up at his Dad, “I’ve got you.”

“I saw--I saw Dad,” Luke cried, leaning into Scott’s chest.

“That’s okay,” Scott told him, "what Dad does may seem dangerous."

"Dad, what you do is dangerous!" Luke exclaimed, turning to face him.

"Taking care of poorly animals?" Scott quizzed.

"No," Luke shook his head, "being a werewolf," he whispered. Scott laughed, holding his son close, "what?"

"I've been a werewolf for six years now; I think I know what I'm doing," Scott lied, he still had no idea what he was doing. Beacon Hills was quieter, and the McCall pack was scattered around the world, but small dangers would present themselves. Scott could deal with them, but even after facing everything they had, he was still afraid. He became an overprotective Dad when both, he and Stiles adopted Luke at three months old - so being in a werewolf wasn't the most important part of Scott's life anymore.

"Dad, you have no idea what you are doing." Luke rolled his eyes, for a five-year-old, he was extremely intellectual.

"Thanks, Luke," Scott laughed; he bit his lip, and dared to ask, "what was your nightmare about?"

"Dad was dying," Luke sniffled, "his job is scary, and you are always so sad when he leaves."

"Of course I am, I hate seeing him leave," Scott said, brushing his fingers through Luke's blonde hair.

"Are you scared he won't come back?" Luke questioned.

"Urrrrr..." Scott stuttered, he closed his eyes, this time choosing not to lie to him, "sometimes yeah, but he's strong, and he's amazing at what he does. He'll be fine, sweetie."

"Can I go to your bed?" Luke asked.

"Come on then," Scott picked him up, holding his son over his shoulder.

"Dad!" Luke laughed.

* * *

Scott woke to the sound of his phone ringing; he sat up bleary-eyed. Luke was fast asleep, curled into his chest, he carefully reached for his phone. It was only five in the morning, he blinked and made out the contact ringing him. His heart sank, and he answered, "hello?"

"Mr McCall, it's Henry Chapmen, Mieczysław's boss," the voice spoke, roughly and apologetically.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me," Scott sat up, making sure he didn't wake Luke. "Is everything okay? Is Stiles okay?"

"He is okay. We're based in Paso Robles, and you understand Mr Stilinski was undercover?" He asked.

"I understand," Scott sighed, wanting the man to get to the point.

"The people they were watching realised it was them and there was ambush early on this morning, some men and women have lost their lives. Mieczysław is doing okay, but we require his emergency contact to come and pick him up," he explained.

"Sure, I will be there as soon as I can!" Scott listened to Stiles's location, and then he gently got out of bed. After he knew he couldn't wake his son, he rushed around his bedroom, quickly changing. He placed one arm under Luke's back and the other around his leg, keeping his son softly in his arms.

He lay Luke down in the back of the car, placing his belt over his shoulder. He rushed around the empty early morning roads and carried Luke up the stairs to Melissa's house. He used his shaking hand to ring the doorbell, repetitively. His sleepy Mother opened the door, she was about to shout, but then she saw his panicked face, "hey honey, you okay? Is Luke okay?"

"Luke's fine. It's Stiles. I have to go and get him," Scott panicked, he leant forward placing his son in Melissa's arms, "can you get him ready for school and just tell him I had a work emergency?"

"Yes, sure," Melissa looked down at her sleeping Grandson as Scott placed a kiss on his forehead when Melissa looked up Scott was already halfway down the driveway. "Oh God, please let Stiles be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

The three-hour journey, for Scott, felt like days. He panicked when he couldn't find a place to park, a man dressed in the standard FBI uniform pulled Scott aside and gestured for him to roll his window down, "you've driven around here a handful of times, are you here for someone?" She asked.

"Yes, yes," Scott stuttered, "my boyfriend."

"You're Stiles's boyfriend," she smiled, "just park up over there," she pointed, "and he's in the lobby."

"Thank you!" Scott drove to where she pointed and parked the car. He knew when he jumped out that he hadn't parked in a straight line, but he didn't care. He bolted over the building; he burst in.

The corridor was packed. Every space was taken up by someone; it was easy to tell apart the FBI agents from the loved ones, as the agent's had their green coat with the logo printed on the front. All Scott could hear way crying from rooms next door, where people were being told that they're loved ones didn't make it. Agents in the corridor all seemed lost, sickly and tired; they were wrapped around their loved ones - wives, husbands, mothers, fathers, siblings and children. Scott rubbed his hand over his face when tears glistened in his eyes.

Stiles appeared, almost like magic. As soon as Scott looked up at the bottom of the hallway, Stiles limped out, helping a female coworker, pointing over to a young girl and man who were sat on the chair. Scott was so distracted by his boyfriend's face that he didn't hear the woman scream her daughter's name, and he missed her run over, taking her child and husband into a giant embrace. All he saw was Stiles. He could pick Stiles out in a crowd of millions.

Scott realised he had held his breath when he first saw Stiles. His defences crumbled apart, and he brought his hand to his mouth as he cried, he leant forward, holding his stomach. "Scott?!" Stiles's voice shouted, startled. Scott looked up, Stiles's eyes were now locked on his, Scott nodded. Stiles chuckled, tears breaking down the brim of his nose. Scott started to run, and he soon found himself locked around Stiles, who wrapped his arms around Scott's shoulders, holding him tight. Scott's hands folded around Stiles, as he drew him closer. Stiles shattered, burying his face in Scott's shoulder as he let himself go and he let go of the five months he had spent without them both.

"I missed you," Scott wailed, "so so much," he remained where he was, not letting go and not wanting to end the hug.

Stiles pulled his head back, placing his hand on Scott's cheek, brushing tears out of his eyes. He leant his forehead against Scott's. "I am not going anywhere, ever again," Stiles took in a breath, as he sobbed; for everyone else, his voice was inaudible, but Scott understood every word. Stiles takes Scott into a kiss, it's gentle and longing, it was perfect.

"We should get you home," Scott commented, he turned Stiles's face, on his left cheek was cut that went from his chin to just under his ear, it had been stitched up.

"Do you Luke will be scared of it?" Stiles asked, worried.

"No, it's a battle scar of his hero," Scott told him, "he won't be scared of it, or you."

"I was so lucky Scott," Stiles told him.

"We are so lucky." Scott beamed. "Let's get back to Luke."

"I've always wanted to surprise him at school," Scott said, wrapping his arm around Scott's back as they walked out; he used Scott's strength to help with his weak foot.

"Then we'll surprise him at school."


	3. Chapter 3

Luke McCall-Stilinski grew up in a household with two loving and overprotective parents, who gave him more love than he could handle. He was three when he saw Scott in full werewolf form, and his Dad's said he was brave because he didn't cry. He looked at Scott in fascination; he didn't see a monster, he saw a wonder. Since that day, he was just like both his parents. From Scott, he took courage and leadership. From Stiles, he took his taste for adventure and his humour. He loved his parents, but for a five-year-old, he worried about them.

Luke was an adorable young boy, with big blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. When Scott and Stiles first met him, they weren't even sure if they were ready to adopt, but they saw him and they just fell in love, they knew, he was their son.

The morning he woke up in his Grandmother's bed, he started to cry. He thought both his Dad's had gone. He knew that Stiles left because of work, but it didn't stop him from missing him or fearing he'd never come back. Luke was found abandoned at three months old, with no name and no family, the fear of having to face that again scared the youngster. He didn't remember being lost, which he was happy for because he had the best parents.

"Are you okay, Luke?" One of Luke's friends, Anna, asked.

"My Dad left me at my Grandma's this morning," Luke was sat in his Maths class, his last class of the day.

"Did he have to take care of a sick animal?" Anna quizzed.

"I think so, that's what he said," Luke sighed, "I think it might be my Dad, you know my other---"

"I know Luke, if it is, then Stiles is fine," Anna smiled, "I'm sure of it."

"Okay, class," the teacher walked in, "this morning we have a special speaker, so, please give them a warm welcome." Luke looked down at his table, as he heard two sets of footsteps enter the room, everyone in the room gasped.

"Luke, look," Anna tapped him.

Luke looked up, and happiness enveloped him. Both his Dads walked in through the door, he hadn't seen Stiles for five months, apart from late at night on facetime. "Daddy!" Luke jumped up, escaping the table and charging over, leaping up into Stiles's arms, tucking his face into his shoulder, crying his eyes out.

"Hey buddy," Stiles muttered into his ear, "you missed me?" Luke nodded, as he held tightly onto his Dad. Scott wiped tears out of his eyes.

"For those who don't know, this is one of Luke's Dads, Stiles. He works for the FBI, and he has just got home after five months away," the teacher explained, everyone in the class clapped, and Luke's friend Anna stood up, with tears in her eyes. She had known Luke since she was two, and that meant she knew how important Stiles and Scott were to him.

Scott and Stiles left, Luke fell asleep in Stiles's arms on the way out to the car park. "I'm gonna quit," Stiles said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Seeing how happy Luke was to see me, and how happy you were to see me," Stiles explained, "I hate it in the FBI, I saw people die yesterday, people I knew," he sniffled, "I want to stay."

"I'm with you," Scott grinned, "for now you can be my assistant to the veterinary.".

"Sounds fun," Stiles smiled, "and maybe we can adopt again."

"A girl?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded, "do you think we could ever, get married?"

"I'd love that," Scott leant in, taking Stiles into a kiss, "yeah," he nodded, "I want to get married."

"Let's just get home for now," Stiles winked.

"I love you," Scott smiled.

"I love you too."


End file.
